1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaluation device and method for providing a transceiver system with performance information thereof, more particularly to an evaluation device and method for providing a transceiver system, which models a channel thereof using Nakagami distribution, with performance information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a multiuser transceiver system 900 under a transmit antenna selection/maximal-ratio combining (TAS/MRC) scheme includes a transmitter (Tx) and a plurality of receivers (Rx). The transmitter (Tx) includes a plurality of transmit antennas 93, and each of the receivers (Rx) includes a plurality of receive antennas 94. For example, the transmitter (Tx) is a base station capable of communication with the receivers (Rx), such as cell phones of users, under the TAS/MRC scheme.
Each of the receivers (Rx) is operable, in advance, to estimate the channels between the transmitter (Tx) and itself so as to determine which one of the transmit antennas 93 results in a channel that has relatively better performance. According to the evaluation results from the receivers (Rx), the transmitter (Tx) is operable to communicate with a selected one of the receivers (Rx), and to transmit signals to the selected one of the receivers (Rx) using one of the transmit antennas 93 corresponding to one of the channels that has relatively better performance. Then, the selected one of the receivers (Rx) is operable to weight the signals received by the receive antennas 94 thereof so as to optimize the performance of the transceiver system 900.
In “Outage probability of transmitter antenna selection/receiver-MRC over spatially correlated Nakagami-fading channels,” IEEE ICCT'06, November 2006, pages 1-4, Wang B. Y. et al. proposed a method for evaluating performance of a transceiver system under the TAS/MRC scheme by using Nakagami channels associated with integer fading parameters to simulate an outage probability. However, when evaluations are conducted in a metropolis, the channels of the transceiver system usually fade in various levels. Therefore, the Nakagami channels only associated with integer fading parameters are inappropriate for simulation of masking, fading, or other interferences in a metropolis.